This invention relates to athletic training apparatuses and more particularly, to devices for teaching and practicing the proper golf swing.
The prior art includes numerous devices which have attempted to result in publicly accepted devices to be used to teach the correct golf swing. Beyond the lack of public acceptance, a major problem with these devices has been that they have been too complex in their construction, and thus, too expensive to manufacture. A further problem, and the major one in the opinion of this inventor, is that none of the devices in the prior art are designed to both teach and practice the proper golf swing, and at the same time, exercise and build the pertinent muscles necessary for achieving a successful golf swing. Also, a problem with many of the devices is that they do not allow an adequate view of the swing area around the golf ball.
The instant invention solves these problems by providing a simply constructed and inexpensive device, containing a grooved tube, along which there are means to allow circular weight to move along the arc of the proper golf swing. The device also includes a modified golf club, to which said weighted slide is attached. The design of the groove tube also enables the user not only to teach and exercise the muscles necessary for the proper golf swing, but also to allow the user to actually hit a golf ball while using the device.